The Born This Way Ball
The Born This Way Ball Tour is the third concert tour by Lady Gaga to promote Born This Way. Gaga first announced the tour on February 19, 2011 during the first night of the third version of The Monster Ball Tour. Gaga stated that she originally intended to start the tour at the end of 2011. Gaga also stated during an interview with Fuse, that she wanted the Born This Way Ball Tour to be more like a continuation of The Monster Ball Tour; however, the continuation concept was scrapped. Background On May 27, 2011, Gaga spoke to Australia's Sunday Herald Sun about the tour stating "the next tour I believe will be called the Born This Way Ball and that will be a much longer tour of Australia. Pink’s tour of Australia is truly inspiring. I don’t know if it will be that long but maybe if we’re lucky. It will be next year, at the top of next year. I think it’s really unfair that artists don’t bring their entire shows Down Under because it is quite expensive to cargo. But I don’t do this for the money. I do it for the thrill of music and theatre so I will be bringing my whole show with me." On June 13, Gaga revealed further about the tour. :"I do have plans, it will be at the top of next year but I have to begin rehearsing by the end of this year. That's what I do. It's time for another marathon. If you're running a marathon, and you're about to cross the finish line, you don't stop and say, 'Oh, once I cross it, it's over.' You run as fast as you can to get there as quickly as you can. So I guess, for me, it's about how many marathons can I run? How many dreams can I make true? Now, not for me, but for my fans" During the iHeartRadio Music Festival, a new interlude title, "Hooker Film", was used. Development “The Haus of Gaga and I have worked for months conceiving a spectacular stage, The Born This Way Ball is an Electro-Metal Pop-Opera; the tale of the Beginning, the genesis of the Kingdom of Fame. How we were birthed and how we will die celebrating.” In February 2012, Lady Gaga released a promotional image for the tour; she is wrapped in plastic outside the gates of the Electric Chapel. Stage On February 6, 2012, Gaga tweeted that the central area within the stage will be known as "The Monster Pit", which is regulated to general admission fans who were the first to arrive. Every night, the Haus of Gaga will also choose fans from the Monster Pit to come backstage and meet Gaga. On Lady Gaga's official website, the rules of eligibility for the Monster Pit were described in more detail. On February 7 at midnight (EST), Gaga tweeted a sketch of the stage for the tour. Monster Pit eligibility details *Due to venue capacity issues, only those with GA floor tickets will be eligible to earn Monster Pit access. *For safety & security reasons, fans won't be permitted to line up at the venue before 8am local time the day of the show; those with GA floor tickets can line up in the Monster Pit eligibility line. The afternoon of each show, Monster Pit access wristbands will be distributed to GA floor ticket holders who have arrived first, waited the longest, and are dressed to "Ball." *The first person in line for the Monster Pit will receive a key. *A very limited amount of Monster Pit passes will be held and distributed at random each night for those who do NOT have GA floor tickets; these will be awarded to fans who arrived first, waited longest, + dressed to "Ball" but who do not have GA floor tickets. Monster Pit key The first person in line for the Monster Pit is awarded a key, which symbolically opens the Monster Pit for each date. They are called the "Holders of the Monster Pit key". After each show, Gaga's team uploads a picture with the holder on LittleMonsters.com, who are all meant to sign them on their respective keys. On dates with venues that are to small for the Monster Pit, the first person on the General Admissions line is awarded the key. 4-26-12 02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 4-27-12.jpg|Jong-Jin The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-2-12.jpg|Andrew The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-3-12.jpg|Py Leung The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key 2nd holder 5-3-12.jpg|Thomas Chui The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-5-12.jpg|Sai Wing Lau The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-7-12.jpg|Henry Law Man Fung The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-10-12.jpg|Shinsaku Nakayma The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-12-12.jpg|Yasuaki Takeuchi The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-13-12.jpg|Marie Amano The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-17-12.jpg|Han Huang The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-18-12.jpg|Lao Shu Chung The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-21-12.jpg|Doo Lee Park The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-22-12.jpg|Larette Daine The Born This Way Ball Monster pit key holder 5-25-12.jpg|Maneenoot "Aom" Sutheeseun Images BTWBT-Promo.jpg|Promotional photo 2-8-12.jpg|First 11 dates of the tour 4-9-12.png|The European dates of the tour Opening acts * Zedd (Asian Leg) * Lady Starlight (Oceanian/European Legs) (selected dates) * The Darkness (European Leg) Set list ;Act I #''Space (intro)'' #"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" #''Operation: Kill the Bitch (interlude)'' #"Government Hooker" #''Birth (interlude)'' #"Born This Way" #"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" #''Interlude'' #"Bloody Mary" #''Mother G.O.A.T. Manifesto I (interlude)'' #"Bad Romance" #''Interlude'' #"Judas" ;Act II #"Fashion of His Love" #"Just Dance" #"LoveGame" #"Telephone" ;Act III #''Mother G.O.A.T. Manifesto II (interlude)'' #"Heavy Metal Lover" #"Bad Kids" #"Hair" (acoustic) #"Yoü and I" (acoustic) #"Electric Chapel" ;Act IV #''Interlude'' #"Americano" / "Poker Face" (medley) #"Alejandro" #"Paparazzi" ;Act V #"Scheiße" #"The Edge of Glory" (acoustic + album) #"Marry the Night" Notes *The duration of the set is +/- 2 hours. *"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" was performed after "Scheiße" from April 27 to May 12, 2012 only. *After "Scheiße" is performed, everything goes black as if the show ended. A few minutes later, Gaga comes back with two songs for the encore. Dates 2012 2013 *January to April (North America) A ^aThere was no "Monster Pit" at these shows. B ^bThis show was cancelled. Summary Opening Act The music played in the venue before the show is composed of classical pieces instead of Michael Jackson's tracks which was used for her Monster Ball Tour. Depending of the leg, different opening acts debuted the show with each a 30 minutes set. The Born This Way Ball Tour Zedd.jpg|1 MG 7713F.jpg|2 The Darkness.jpg|3 # Zedd (Apr 27 - Jun 3, 2012) # Lady Starlight (Oceanian/European Legs) (selected dates) # The Darkness (European Leg) Hairstyles The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 002.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 003.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Hair 002.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 004.jpg|4 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 006.jpg|5 #Blonde - Short bangs with pigtails - April 27 - May 2, 2012 #Blonde - Short bangs with ponytails then pigtails - May 3, 2012 #Blonde - Long hair with no bangs - May 5 - May 7, 2012 #*For May 7, she performed with a ponytail. #Grey and pink - Long hair with no bangs - May 10 - May 18, 2012 #* For May 18, when she performed the encore, she wore a gray and yellow wig. #Black to Fox Blonde - Long hair with no bangs - May 21 - present #* For May 21, when she performed the encore, she wore the ginger wig. Act I "Space Intro" The show begins in pitch black with a "space" inspired instrumental track. After a couple of seconds, a marching beat kicks in while Gaga is dressed as an alien, is walking while mounted on a mechanical horse/unicorn with an escort. The Born This Way Ball Tour Space 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Space 002.jpg "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" then begins while the stage is still dark with occasional strobe white lights flashing around the "Fame Castle". The song is performed in a shortened version (around 2:10, the album version runs at 4:16) starting after the first 25 seconds at "Run, run with her t-" until the full first chorus is performed then followed by the final verses of the song ("Get your hot rods ready to rumble"). Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-04.jpg Terry Richardson 4-27-12 009.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Highway Unicorn 003.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Armani Privé "Operation: Kill the Bitch" At the end of "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" the noise of machine guns fiering can be heard and then the first interlude begins right after with a repeating beeping sound (sonar like) while moving spotlights search across the castle the space renegade, Lady Gaga. She is seen walking on the upper levels of the castle while hiding from the spotlights. Towards the end of the interlude, a pre-recorded dialogue of "Mother G.O.A.T." is played: "Initiating satellite. Space renagade Lady Gaga has escaped. Downloading image of prisoner. Alien fugitive objective: To birth a new race. Operation: Kill the bitch!" This is the first time in the concert that "Mother G.O.A.T." has made an appearance. At the starts of her speech, "Mother" is a giant jewel shape structure with pink neon on the edge of it. "Mother" also has a skull projection in the middle. At the line "Downloading image of prisoner", the skull merges into Gaga's face with prosthetic horns. Her voice has a strong French accent and she speaks in a very slowly manner. She ends the interlude by taking a very low tone to say "Kill the bitch!". The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Operation Kill the Bitch 003.jpg "Government Hooker" After the voice-over, Gaga is heard singing the opera-like opening vocals of "Government Hooker". She continues with the song while she goes down from the upper level of the castle while stopping occasionally to do slow sex movements. Before she reaches the floor, a dancer sat at a work desk emerges from the floor. She mounts the desktop and continue her sexy dance but this time for the dancer. The song stops after the verse "Put your hands on me,", she opens the drawer of the desk to grab a gun and shoots the dancer. They resume briefly the song with a final verse ("I'm gonna drink my tears tonight,"). She then goes to the main gate of the castle and opens it by firing a shot directly at it. This is followed with Gaga saying "Welcome to the Born This Way Ball" before fleeing offstage. The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Government Hooker 007.jpg "Born This Way" The song begins with an extended introduction of "Born This Way" for 2 minutes. During that time, the castle opens up by rotating the front part which is comprised of two pieces that rotate on each side of the stage. Near the end of the musical interlude, a women is heard and seen birthing a new race onstage while it's recovered of fog. Only the women's legs are shown onstage with a part of her latex dress with black Christian Louboutin with the signature red sole. This is then followed by "Born This Way". All the dancers and Gaga are wearing translucent pale yellow latex outfits. The dancers' hair are recovered of a goo-ish texture like a new born baby. The choreography is the same as in the music video. Gaga, near the end of the song, walks into the castle while singing the last part. The dancers follow at the end of the song. Giorgio Armani-Born This Way Ball-02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Born This Way 003.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Armani Privé :Dancers — Outfits by (Unknown designer) "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" Originally performed after "Scheiße," the performance of "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" began with Lady Gaga removing her shirt while saying, "When they ask you, What did you learn about me? Just remember to tell them this..." She then begins to perform the song. After the performances spot in the set list changed to after "Born This Way," the performance of "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" began with Lady Gaga and two dancers appearing next to a throne. This version of the song has more synthesizers than the album version of the song. The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 003.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 006.jpg *Lady Gaga + dancers costumes :#Black tops and pants by Unknown on April 27 to May 12, 2012 :#Pale yellow latex outfits by Haus of Gaga since May 13, 2012 "Bloody Mary" A 1 minute dance interlude is played before performing "Bloody Mary". Gaga is seen wearing a white outfit with a helmet of the same color while appearing to be skating on the Monster Pit. On dates without a Monster Pit, Lady Gaga skates over the main stage instead. Gaga sings a shortened version of this song, cutting the second verse The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 001.jpg|1 Terry Richardson 4-27-12 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 004.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 008.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bloody Mary 007.jpg :Gaga — 1 Helmet by Unknown (Apr 27, May 5 - May 18, May 25, 2012), Dress by Unknown, 2 Helmet by Unknown (May 2, 2012), 3 Dress by Unknown (May 21 - May 22, 2012) :Dancers — Dress by Unknown Manifesto of Mother Monster The Manifesto of Mother Mother interlude consists of a diamond shaped, rotating prism containing an animatronic replication of Lady Gaga's face, with prosthetics, called Mother G.O.A.T., which recited the Manifesto of Mother Monster as originally introduced in the video for "Born This Way" :"This is the "Manifesto of Mother Monster": On G.O.A.T, a Government Owned Alien Territory in space, a birth of magnificent and magical proportions took place. But the birth was not finite; it was infinite. As the wombs numbered, and the mitosis of the future began, it was perceived that this infamous moment in life is not temporal; it is eternal. And thus began the beginning of the new race: a race within the race of humanity." The Born This Way Ball Manifesto of Mother Monster 001.jpg "Bad Romance" Lady Gaga performs "Bad Romance" with it's original choreography. The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 004.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Brandon Maxwell, mask by Void of Course :Dancers — Outfits by Brandon Maxwell "Judas" After "Bad Romance" Gaga says, "When you leave, some of you will stick by me. And others, will betray me. You will not kill me!". After this, two dancer's who "betrayed" Lady Gaga tie her up on the castle, at which point she begins to perform "Judas". A shortened version of the song is performed, with only a partial amount of the chorus being sung and the entire second verse being cut. During the song, the dancers continue to try to tie up Lady Gaga, but she retaliates and drives them away by shooting from a gun. Ths song ends with the DJ White Shadow Remix version. The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Judas 003.jpg Act II "Fashion of His Love" With purple lights and an extended intro, Lady Gaga performs "Fashion of His Love" next to a mirror on the upper level of the castle. The song is performed with an abridged, cutting out the second verse, bridge, and the chorus after the bridge. The song ends abruptly, and immediately transition into "Just Dance". Over the course of the tour, this performance has featured a wide variety of costume changes. The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 002.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 004.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 005.jpg|4 The Born This Way Ball Tour Fashion of His Love 008.jpg :Lady Gaga #Dress by ??? (April 27, May 2, May 5, May 18, 2012) #Red outfit by ??? (May 3, 2012) #Purple outfit by Moschino (May 7 May 10, May 17, May 25, 2012) #Pink outfit by Christian Dada (May 12, May 13, May 21 - May 22, 2012) "Just Dance" Beginning immediately after "Fashion of His Love," Lady Gaga performs "Just Dance" which begins with an extended intro. During the breakdown, the song shifts to the Robots to Mars remix while Lady Gaga leaves the stage for a costume change. Many of the outfits worn during this performance are the same as the outfits worn during "Fashion of His Love," but occasionally different costumes are used. The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 003.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 004.jpg|3 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 006.jpg|4 The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 007.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 008.jpg :Lady Gaga 1 Keyboard dress by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) (Apr 27 - May 2, May 5, 2012) 4 Pink outfit by Christian Dada (May 18, 2012) "LoveGame" The performance of "LoveGame" consists of a new shortened version with the Dave Audé remix as the ending. During the opening night performance, Lady Gaga performed with a new version of the Stick]. However, it was not used again. The performance begins with Lady Gaga appearing with a capsule on the runway, often adorned with a crown that resembles the headpiece of the Statue of Liberty. She performs the song with it's original choreography. On dates without a Monster Pit, she performs the song on the main stage. The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 001.png The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour LoveGame 005.jpg :Lady Gaga — Crown by (unknown designer), Disco Stick by (unknown designer) "Telephone" After "LoveGame", "Telephone" is performed on the runway with it's original choreography. On dates without a Monster Pit, Lady Gaga performs the song on the main stage. At the end of the song, Gaga leaves the stage. The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Telephone 004.jpg Act III Mother G.O.A.T. Manifesto II "Mother G.O.A.T." says: “It was instantly that this enigmatic fugitive became the host agent and body to a new colony. A colony which would strive to extract our most classified information. A monstrous preparation it was. Training and decoding the creativity of rebellion for one purpose: to invade Earth.” The Born This Way Ball Interlude no. 7 001.jpg "Heavy Metal Lover" Lady Gaga appears onstage as part of a motorcycle, resembling the album cover for "Born This Way." With a dancer on her back, Lady Gaga "drives" across the runway before separating from the motorcycle and beginning a choreographed dance sequence. On dates without a Monster Pit, Lady Gaga drives across the main stage. The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 005.jpg :Lady Gaga — Moto by (Unknown), hat, shoulder pieces (May 2, 2012-Present), bra and pantie piece by Armani Privé "Bad Kids" After the performance of "Heavy Metal Lover," Lady Gaga makes a speech about friendship and instructs the crowd to find someone to hug. During this, Lady Gaga sits with Amanda Balen and hugs her. Lady Gaga then begins to perform "Bad Kids," which consists of a dance sequence with her back up dancers. An abridged version of the song was performed, and the additional live lyrics were not used. On the first show, Gaga performs with a jacket and a red cross on the back of it. Ever since, she didn't perform with the jacket. The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 001.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 002.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 004.jpg|3 The_Born_This_Way_Ball_Tour_Bad_Kids_005.jpg The_Born_This_Way_Ball_Tour_Bad_Kids_003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Kids 006.jpg :Lady Gaga — 1 Jacket by (unknown designer), 2 Outfit by Giorgio Armani, shoes by Unknown, 3 boots by ??? "Hair" Lady Gaga begins performing "Hair" on a keyboard that has been attached to the motorcycle. Towards the end of the performance, the album version begins to play and a small dance sequence begins. The Born This Way Ball Tour Hair 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Hair 002.jpg "Yoü and I" Gaga plays the album version of "Yoü and I". The Born This Way Ball Tour You and I 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour You and I 002.jpg "Electric Chapel" Gaga performs the song with an electric guitar. The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Electric Chapel 005.jpg Act IV "Americano" A Spanish guitar intro plays, along with an opening of the castle. Dancing around a meat rack. Near the end, Gaga grabs her gun. During the performance of "Americano," Lady Gaga appeared wearing a recreation of the Franc Fernandez's Meat Dress she wore at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards. The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 004.jpg :Lady Gaga — Meat Dress recreation by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) :Dancers — Meat bikini recreation by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) "Poker Face" Before the song, Gaga says, "In 1978, Larry Flynt declared that women will no longer treated as meat on the cover of Hustler magazine, but in the Born This Way Ball it's precisely will be." Lady Gaga then removes the skirt of her meat dress, and begins performing the original choreography in a meat leotard. Starting on At the end of the song, Gaga is lowered with the meat processing machine. The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 005.jpg "Alejandro" There is an extended intro, giving Gaga time for a outfit change, then raise her and the meat "sofa" onstage. Her male dancers are all wearing boxers with military boots. At the end of the song, Gaga and some male dancers are lowered with the meat sofa. The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 003.jpg :Lady Gaga — Gun bra by Unknown, Pants by Unknown "Paparazzi" At the beginning of "Paparazzi", the "Mother G.O.A.T." is seen flying around the castle while miming singing the words to the song. Only 1 minute into the song, the castle opens and Gaga arrives in a new outfit. At the end of the song, Gaga shoots her gun and kills "Mother G.O.A.T.". The Born This Way Ball Tour Paparazzi 001.jpg The_Born_This_Way_Ball_Tour_Paparazzi_002.jpg 4-30-12 02.jpg :Lady Gaga — Hat, top, and pants by Unknown Act V "Scheiße" After killing Mother G.O.A.T., Lady Gaga is no longer at risk of being hunted for being a fugitive. She begins "Scheiße" with singing acappella the first verse of the song followed by yelling, “You won’t kill me bitch! You won’t be able to kill our dreams and our rights, this is who we are. Mother G.O.A.T., fly away!" After which, she begins a heavily choreographed dance sequence with her dancers. Beginning on May 13, 2012, Lady Gaga began to announce "Good night everybody," leave the stage, and have the lights turned off, as if the show had ended. The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Scheiße 003.jpg :Dancers — Outfits by Unknown "The Edge of Glory" During the blackout, the castle was moved again to is initial position. She begins by playing the first 40 seconds of the song on a piano. During that part, she said, "I know sometimes it can feel really lonely, and you might feel like some people are trying to destroy you… But, you can never be destroyed.". This was followed by the full album version of the song. During the sax solo, Mark does his dance routine with Gaga on the upper level of the castle. The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour The Edge of Glory 004.jpg :Lady Gaga — Silk satin skeleton print robe, leather top, shorts, and jacket by Atelier Versace :Mark Kanemura — outfit by Atelier Versace "Marry the Night" After a couple of minutes, the song begins and the castle is slightly light up with purple lights. She performs a short version of the song, also using a keytar. The keytar on the opening night was her old AX-Synths by Roland revamped for the occasion. She replaced it with a keytar made by Armani Privé.The song is normally performed on the runway, but on dates with no Monster Pit the song is performed on the main stage. The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry the Night 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 003.jpg :Dancers — outfit by Atelier Versace Personnel Tour *Promoters — Live Nation Global Touring (Worldwide), AEG Live (UK) *Production executive — Mo Morrison *Show director/designer — Marla Weinhoff *Stage artchitect — Mark Fisher (Stufish Entertainment) Hair and makeup *Hair stylist for Lady Gaga — Frederic Aspiras *Make up artist for Lady Gaga — Tara Savelo *Assistant — Sonja Durham Costumes *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Stylist — Brandon Maxwell *Designers — Haus of Gaga (Perry Meek, Brandon Maxwell), Armani Privé, Atelier Versace, Moschino, Christian Dada, *Wardrobe assistant — Perry Meek, Tony Villanueva Dancers *Choreographer — Richard Jackson *Dancers' make up artist — Sarah Nicole Tanno *Dancers — Asiel Hardison, Ian McKenzie, Mark Kanemura, Jeremy Hudson, Graham Breitenstein , Victor Rojas, Kevin Frey, David Lei Brandt, Montana Efaw, Sloan-Taylor Rabinor, Amanda Balen, Knicole Haggins Music *Musical director — Joe "Flip" Wilson *Keyboards — Brockett Parsons *Drums — George "Spanky" McCurdy *Bass — Lanar “Kern” Brantley *Guitars — Ricky Tillo, Tim Steward *Keytar — Lady Gaga (in "Marry the Night") Lighting *Lighting director — Video *Video director — Steven Fatone (Soneaf Inc.) *Camera operators — Vendors *Stage fabrication — Tait Towers *Lighting system, video — PRG (PRG Nocturne) Management *Management — Troy Carter Category:Concert tour Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour